deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robo Boys
Mary Sue score: 12 Boom: “Guys wanna play a video game?” Rob: “Can we all party now I really wanna party!” Bom: “Get ready for a but kicking!” Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far As A Group Possible Opponents * The Power Puff Girls * The Crystal Gems * Mao Mao Badgerclops Adorabat * Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 * Sans And Papyrus Just Boom * Blossom * Ness * Finn the Human * Mao Mao * Sans * Steven Universe * Gumball Watterson * Damus Adapin * Sonic the Hedgehog Just Rob * GIR * Bubbles * Darwin Watterson * Bowser Jr. * Papyrus Just Bom * Buttercup * Mewtwo * Mao Mao * Ryu (Street Fighter) * Yoshi * Chaos * Scorpion * Shao Kahn * Akuma * Sans History In the year 9275 a scientist names Dr. Weller created three robot sons but he also designed them to protect the innocent and world. But in an accident an evil cyborg made psychopathic robots who try to kill people. So whenever the worlds in danger Boom, Rob, and Bom protect their city and planet. Appearance Boom * Normal blue color for his eyes and arms and legs. * Height is unknown. * A smart personality but he’s a gamer. * Usually tries to be clean. * He treats his brothers like friends not brothers. Rob * Baby blue for his eyes arms and legs * Height is unknown. * A loud and gullible. * Loves to cause chaos and play with people and robots. * Gets distracted in battle easily. Bom * A dark blue for his eyes arms and legs. * Height is unknown. * A angry but kind attitude. * He hates Ttg, mlp, and anyone who hurts him or his bros he says. Weapons for all of them. * Rocket side cannons. * Plasma arm cannon. * Laser beam eyes that light people on fire. * Tools in their back like a saw, lighter, claw, , hypnotizing watch, and their trackers. * Taser arm. * Laser sword arm. * Jet thrusters on their feet and back for extra power. * Bomb chips. ((Bombs that are chips that stick onto their foe. * A megaphone cannon. ((A megaphone that blasts a sound wave at his opponent.)) Booms unique weapon * He’s the smartest one he can build anything that humans can build in five minutes! * He improves himself but his brothers don’t like to be upgraded but Boom updates himself so much but he’s stopped. * His upgraded arm cannon which has a magnet and can be used as a gravity gun. * A energy spike bomb which blows up shooting spikes in all directions. * His pet dog Rog which can use loud sound waves to launch opponents back and fix glitches or viruses that infect the boys. * His planing system lets him set up a plan in 5 minutes because he does need time to see his opponents stats physical potential and other things. Robs unique weapon * His super active energy and his loud screams have caused Robots heads to explode. * The flame thrower blaster. Boms unique weapon * His Gamer helmet can shoot out beams that have such an electric shock that it toke out a whole city’s power! ((Note it was a small city)) * He has spiky boxing gloves. * And after playing lots of video games he has made some combo moves. Combo Moves * Punch out is were he punches rapidly then ends it with a uppercut. * Fire blast is were he shoots a laser at his foe and charges up a punch and walks towards them then he punches them away. * Skull cracker is when Bom headbutts his foe many times before turning his arm into a hammer and hits his opponent on the head. * Crusher is where he pulls out a white and blue metal baseball bat and hits his opponent away then he pulls out his future cube then throws it at his opponent which is very heavy. The Giant Robo Man When they press a button in their chests it will summon a giant robot that looks like them but the Statue of Liberty sized. He has a giant laser sword that once cut through a neutron Star. It’s laser cannon can destroy the sun with one fully powered blast. It can transform into a dinosaur which once dodged a light beam laser that was 15 feet away to his face. The robot is made of solid titanium like the boys. But it does rely on a power supply of 100% if they use it for more than 20 minutes then it’ll disappear for an hour to get back to full power. And it’s weak to ice water and to much electricity. It can be destroyed. And the boys control it so if one of them isn’t there it can’t do as much but it can still move around punch and kick. Feats * Boom once punched down a 5,000 pound mountain with 1 punch. * Rob once lifted the entire school while playing hide and seek. That school was about 1,999 pounds. * Bom once punched a neutron star then lifted it and threw it into a black hole. ((Note it was in space and his punch caused a small explosion.)) * Boom dodged a laser that went around the Earth in 59 seconds. * Rob escaped a black hole carrying his two brothers. * Bom can keep up with a being who travelled around the entire solar system in 92 seconds * They fought werewolves, ghosts, robots, giant crabs, trolls, evil brainiacs, space warriors, aliens, demons, giants, witches, and wizards for 12 years. * Survived a punch from two 19 foot giants. * Dodged lighting from witches and wizards. * Defeated Punched a robot so hard it flew 2 solar systems away. * dodged lasers from aliens. * Outsmarted the smartest brainiac. * Survived a laser hitting them that was shown to destroy planets. * Destroyed am army of robots Weakness’s * Usually fight as a team. * Boom is over-smart and kinda cocky. * Rob is stupid but not 100% stupid. * Bom has anger issues and is a slugger sometimes. * If they’re exposed to lots of water they glitch. * Can be hacked not easily though. * Can be picked up like a big doll. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Robots Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Superheroes Category:Original Characters Category:Kids